Christmas Spirits
by Toby Danger
Summary: Even monsters appreciate the joy of giving gifts. A set of seasonal Monster High stories. Merry Christmas! Frankie/Andy, Draculaura/Clawd, Lagoona/Gil, Cleo/Deuce.
1. Frankie and Andy

Monster High: Christmas Spirits

Monster High is copyright of Mattel

* * *

Since it's Christmas, I felt the need to spread a bit of holiday cheer, and write up a few romantic seasonal fics. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Frankie and Andy

Andy stared down at the box on his lap, admiring the shiny wrapping and ribbons adorning it. Considering how carefully tied the bow holding it together was, it was easy to guess who had prepared this for him.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Frankie spoke anxiously. She stood before him, looking quite adorable in her stitch patterned jumper, clasping her hands together.

"I will, I will. I just want to savour the moment. This is the first Christmas present I've opened in decades, you know." He replied, giving a wistful glance out the window. If there had been one thing he'd missed during his exile on Skull Shores, it was celebrating Christmas. The Tikis hadn't been quite fond of the idea.  
Seeing how Frankie was rocking on her heels, he decided to finally undo the bow and remove the rest of the wrapping with his claws.

"Oh. It's..." He frowned as he pulled out the small flat rectangular object in the box. "er... one of these. Awesome."

He noticed her disappointed expression, and sighed. "Okay, I have no idea what this is."

"It's a diePod." Frankie explained, leaning over to switch it on. "You can play music on it, and it has a camera so you can take and store pictures. Now you can put all your pictures in one place."

"Ahh... that's amazing." Andy pressed the diePod's screen, and was surprised to see a picture of himself pop up.

"I uploaded some songs and pictures on it for you already. I hope you don't mind." Frankie spoke bashfully.

Andy flicked through the screens, smiling as he recognized some of the artists he'd come to like, from Catty Noir to Van Goreisson. There were several pictures, mostly of him and Frankie, no doubt taken from her phone over the months he'd spent living in Salem. He always had fond memories of when those pictures were taken.

"This is wonderful.. thank you." He smiled gratefully.

Her response was a smile that lit up the room. "Oh I'm so glad! I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"No no, I love it." His smile faded a little. "I feel a little guilty though."

"Why?"

"Well, I have a gift to give you too..." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "But it's kinda unusual, and its nowhere near as fancy as your gift."

"Oh Andy." Frankie sat next to him. "I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it."

"Well, if you're sure.." He got to his feet and took her hand. "I needed to stash it somewhere particular, so I'll need to take you to it."

"Ooh, sounds mysterious." She grinned. "So where are we going?"

* * *

"Whooooaaaa!" Frankie cried out, gripping the fur on Andy's shoulder for dear life as her friend, now transformed into his gigantic alter ego, leapt up and grabbed onto the side of a mountain.  
The former Beast of Skull Shores clambered up the sheer slope, covering a distance a regular climber would have taken ages to scale.

"Where are we going?" She called out. The Beast only responded with a curt nod and a smile, before continuing on his path up the mountain.

Finally they reached a large outcropping, with a thick thatch of trees nearby. Andy gently set Frankie down on the ground, before transforming back to his regular height.

Frankie frowned as she handed Andy the bag of clothes she'd been asked to carry. "You know, when you said we needed to go somewhere, this wasn't what I imagined."

"Sorry about that." Andy replied as he pulled on the clothes, a thick jumper and jeans. "But this needed to happen here... just give me a few more minutes."

He dashed into the trees, leaving Frankie to gaze at the night sky. She had to admit, this was a pretty nice spot. She had a wonderful view of the twinkling lights of Salem below, and the light from the full moon gave the falling snow a beautiful ethereal quality.

Eventually Andy returned, pushing a large block of ice forward. "I would have asked Abbey to keep this for me, but she's away with her family, so..."

"What do you need that for?"

He pulled out a small chisel and hammer from his pockets. "I want to create an ice sculpture for you."

"Really?" Frankie blinked. "You can do that?"

"Hey, I spent years carving all those stone statues back on the island. Ice shouldn't be too different."

"So what are you going to make?"

Andy looked a bit embarrassed. "Well.. I was hoping.. you?"

Frankie looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, if you're not comfortable with it, I can do something else.."

"No no..." She held up her arms. "I don't mind. I'm kinda curious to know what I look like made of ice."

Andy looked relieved. "Okay then.. just sit over there." He pointed at a large rock.

Frankie walked over, brushed off the layer of snow on top and sat down.

"Do you want me in a particular pose?" She held up her arms in several different ways.

"Just sit like you normally would." Andy readied his tools. "Oh, and please sit still."

Frankie sat as primly as she could, resting her hands on her lap. Satisfied, Andy began chipping away at the block of ice.

Several long minutes passed as Andy did his work, chipping and carving away at the block of ice. He was mostly silent, but occasionally he would mutter a curse whenever he seemed to slip up.  
Frankie couldn't quite see how the carving was taking shape, due to Andy carving on the side of the block away from her. But she could see Andy, and watch how his face was etched in concentration, and how he would look at her to get his bearings before returning to the carving. The deep, focused way he gazed over her figure, taking in every detail, made her blush slightly. It took all her willpower to not fidget in her seat.

A half-hour passed, and Frankie was about ready to whine about her legs getting stiff. Now thankfully, Andy put down his tools and declared "It's finished."

Frankie stood up, bolts sparking in anticipation. When Andy turned the ice block around to show her the carving, her breath was taken away.

"Oh my ghoul.." Before her was an almost perfect recreation of her figure from the shoulders up, made out of ice so finely chipped, that it almost appeared to be crystal. It was like looking into a mirror, he had even included her neckbolts and scar.

Andy gulped. "So... what do you think?"

"Oh Andy... its beautiful." She spoke softly. "I can't believe you made all this effort for me. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. I wanted to give you something unique." He took her hand in his. "One of a kind. Just like you."

She looked up at him, studying his eyes as he spoke. "For a long time, maybe too long, I saw you as just like that girl I met on the island. You were kind, you were funny, you were beautiful.. just like her. But when I came here, the more time I spent with you, I more I came to realize I was using you as a surrogate, and that wasn't right."

"Andy.." She gripped his hand tighter, stunned by the emotion in his voice.

"I don't love you because you remind me of her. I love you because you are the most incredible, fascinating, gorgeous woman I've ever met. You mean so much to me, and I don't want to spend another minute just treating you as some old memory to keep my powers under control. You deserve better than that, and I want to make you as happy as you've made me."

He took a deep breath as he watched for her reaction. When she didn't reply, he assumed the worst. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said..."

The next thing he knew, Frankie had his arms around him, and was kissing him on the lips.

After what felt like forever, she pulled back, smiling at his amazed expression.

"No Andy... I'm glad you said it. It's what I've wanted to say to you for a while."

He gasped. "So.. so you really want to be with me?"

"Of course.." She hugged him tightly. "I love you too..."

They stood wrapped in each others arms, barely noticing the cold air around them, focusing only on each other.

Frankie smiled brightly as she looked up at him. "Thank you... this is the best Christmas gift I've ever been given."

Andy blinked. "Do you mean the statue, or what I said..."

"Both.." Frankie pulled out the diePod she had given Andy from her pocket. "I think this is a moment which needs to be immortalized, don't you?"

"I couldn't forget this moment if I tried." Andy replied, smiling. "But that statue isn't going to last forever, so..."

They took a pose on either side of the statue, and Frankie snapped a picture.

"So.." Andy looked down the slope of the mountain. "Do you want to head back? I can carry you and the statue down."

"Not just yet." Frankie sat down on the edge of the outcropping. "Let's enjoy the view for a little longer..."

Andy sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. Frankie sighed as she rested his head on his shoulder.

"It's a wonderful night." She murmured as she gazed at the twinkling lights of the town below.

"Yeah.." Andy replied softly. "I'd forgotten how wonderful this night could be."

Frankie smiled. "I wonder what everyone else is doing tonight..."

END


	2. Draculaura and Clawd

Monster High: Christmas Spirits

Monster High is copyright of Mattel

* * *

Draculaura and Clawd

"And so that's what I'm gonna do when he comes over." Draculaura finished her explanation. "What do you think? It doesn't sound too silly, does it?"

On the other end of the line, Cleo let out a thoughtful hum. "Well... it sounds very... cute. Very quaint, just like you. I'm sure Clawd will love it."

Laura frowned. "You don't think it's very good, do you?"

"No no, I think it's a lovely gift." Cleo replied in that cloying tone she loved to employ when she was asserting her superiority. "If perhaps a little lacking compared to what I'm going to give Deuce."

"We agreed to stick to a budget this year since we're saving for college. And just because your gift is a lot more expensive doesn't make it any more special you know." Laura frowned.

"Well, we'll just see which boyfriend is more impressed when we meet up at school again." Cleo spoke smugly. "You two have a fun night. Ta ta!"

Laura hung up, scowling. Honestly, she thought Cleo would have grown out of her spoilt, bratty ways by now...

She heard the distant sound of the doorbell. It could only mean one thing: Clawd was here!

She let out a small squee of excitement before she composed herself and made the long walk to the front door. It was important Clawd didn't have any idea what she was up to.  
A flurry of snowflakes blew in as she opened the door to let Clawd in. She gave him a hug once he hung his damp coat on a stand.

"Did you have trouble getting here in the snow?"

"It's never trouble to spend time with you, sweetie." Clawd replied, hugging back.

Laura took his hand and led her into the depths of the house. "Thanks for coming over, but are you really sure you want to spend Christmas Eve with me? Wouldn't you rather spend it with your family?"

"Oh yeah, spending the night fighting with Howleen and Nino over what movie to watch, constantly kicking my little cousins out of my room, listening to my aunts badgering me about my career prospects... I'll get enough of that on Christmas Day." He sighed.

"And besides..." He squeezed her hand. "It doesn't seem fair that you should spend the night alone. I still can't believe your parents aren't here with you."

"I know.. but BLUD Banking is always busy this time of year." She smirked. "Papa was really disappointed. You might not believe it, but he's a real softie for Christmas."

"Whoa, you might be right..." Clawd looked around the large, dimly lit living room Laura had led him to. The walls and ceiling were decorated with strands of black and crimson tinsel, and a massive, beautifully decorated tree rested in the corner, it's base covered in gift boxes. A roaring fireplace provided most of the light in the room.

Laura beckoned him to sit on the couch with her. "So, what would you like to do first?

* * *

As the hours went by, Laura and Clawd found plenty of ways to amuse themselves. Laura dragged out her old picture albums to show how her family celebrated Christmas over the years. (including portraits of Dracula himself dressed in a Santa costume, and not looking happy about it.) Clawd found an old chess set and challenged her to a few games, even managing to win a few against his more experienced girlfriend. And of course, there were the finale episodes of the Hex Factor and Deadly Come Dancing to enjoy.

"Wow..." Laura gasped as she watched the victors perform their final dance. "Who would have thought Goldie Horns could still shake her hips like that? She's over 600 years old. That's ancient for most ogres."

"Well, she still looks pretty hot for her age." Clawd commented He nudged her gently. "Not as hot as a certain older woman, of course."

"Careful with the 'older' cracks." Laura chuckled, snuggling up against his side.

"I still say Sylvester Skullone should've have won." Clawd shrugged. "For a guy who makes those dumb action movies, he can really tango."

Laura nodded. "We have really got to take dancing lessons one day. It looks so fun, and I haven't ballroom danced in centuries."

"Yeah.. it would be nice to dance at Cleo's big New Year bash..."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth of the fire and each others bodies. They watched the snowflakes dance in the air as they flew past the large window.  
It all felt so perfect. Laura could have happily sat there with him all night and that would have made her night.

"Thank you Clawd." She spoke softly.

He looked at her. "What for?"

"For spending this night with me. I wasn't looking forward to being here alone, and I didn't want to intrude on the ghoul's plans..."

"Hey, I was glad to. I had a really nice time tonight." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead."Things have been so hectic at home lately, I'd forgotten how good it feels to just spend a day just hanging out with you."

"I know what you mean." She sighed happily. "When you've celebrated as many Christmases as I have, you tend to forget what really makes it special. Like being with your loved ones."

Reluctantly, she pulled herself from Clawd's arm and got up, moving toward the Christmas tree. "Since it's so late.. do you want to exchange gifts now?"

"Sure." Clawd grabbed his gift from where he'd left it beside the couch, and waited for Laura to return."Now, we made a promise right? That we wouldn't spend too much this year?"

"I know, I know.." Laura sat down, holding a large box wrapped in paper. "So, you first."

Clawd handed her his gift. She opened the thin box to find a large glass picture frame. Inside the frame was a slightly blurry picture of Clawd, Clawdeen and herself posing for the camera at the Maul, no doubt taken from an iCoffin with the 'vampire proof lens' app on. She noticed right away it wasn't a recent picture. Clawd and Clawdeen looked slightly younger, and she was wearing a black, Victorian-era dress which looked completely out of place in the modern surroundings. And braces on her fangs.

She gasped. "I remember this! This was my first ever trip to the Maul!"

"Yep." Clawd nodded. "That was just after you moved into Salem. Clawdeen offered to take you shopping, and she made me give you both a lift there. That was the very first day we met."

"Goodness, it feels like it was a lifetime ago. I was still wearing my old dresses from 1810. I had no idea what a maul even was.." She looked at him, amusement in her eyes. "... and you were just Clawdeen's goofy, yet hunky big brother to me."

"And you were Clawdeen's weird, titchy friend with the funny dresses." Clawd smiled, leaning in to look at the picture with her. "Who would have thought we'd end up together, huh?"

"I can't believe you found this picture.."

"Took a lot of searching through Clawdeen's crappy old laptop, but I managed to unearth it. I figured you might appreciate a reminder of the past before we go into college."

Laura's eyes were damp with tears. "This is wonderful... thank you so much."

She leaned in and gave him a long, deep kiss. He happily returned the favour, pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Laura pulled back. "Wait.. I need to give you your gift."

"It can wait.." Clawd leaned in to kiss her again, but she pushed him back.

"No, I want to give it to you now." She grabbed the large box and handed it to him.

She looked slightly guilty as she shuffled back along the couch to give him space. "I just hope you like it. It's a little.. different."

"Sounds cool.." Clawd ripped open the wrapping with his claws and opened the box. It was full of tissue paper, and he had to hunt through in order to find the true contents... another wrapped box.  
He wasted little time in tearing open this box, only to find yet another box inside it.

"This must be some gift..." He muttered as he opened it, finding another smaller box inside. It had to be something really impressive for Laura to create all this buildup. But they had promised to stick to a budget, surely it couldn't be that amazing.  
The small box was opened to reveal another box, and it took some time to tear through the thick wrapping on this one. Finally he unveiled one last box, the size of a jewelery box. He opened it slowly expecting to be stunned by the contents.

He blinked. Inside was a small box of condoms.

"What the..? What is this?" He looked back up at her... and had his breath taken away.

While he had been distracted opening the layers of wrapping and boxes, Laura had stripped naked. She rested on her knees before him, wearing nothing but a red silk ribbon which she had tied around her to cover her modesty. A tag marked 'To Clawd' was tied around her neck. She was blushing madly, but managed to remain composed.

"Merry Christmas Clawd." She spoke softly. "I wanted to give you something truly special."

Clawd stared at her for several seconds, then glanced down at the condoms. His eyes turned into saucers as he put the two together.

"Whoa! You mean... you really want to do that?"

Laura nodded. "I've been wanting to do this for the longest time. Centuries, really. And I know you've been thinking about it too. I think it's about time we finally stopped shying away and just enjoy ourselves.. that is, if you want to."

Clawd gulped. "I do.." He gazed over her body. "Believe me, I do. It's just... I don't want to disappoint you. I'm kinda new to this. ."

"Well, so am I. Just because I'm over 1600 doesn't mean I'm an expect, you know."

Laura took his hand and pressed her lips to his palm. "No matter what happens... I trust you completely."

Clawd smiled. "Then I guess there's only one thing to ask..."

She scooped her up in his arms, eliciting a squeal of surprise from her. "Where's the biggest bed in this place?"

Laura laughed and planted a long kiss on his lips, before pointing in the direction of the stairwell. Clawd darted off, bounding up the stairs as fast as he could.  
And for the rest of the night, the two celebrated what they unanimously declared the best Christmas Eve ever.

END


	3. Lagoona and Gil

Monster High: Christmas Spirits

Monster High is copyright of Mattel

* * *

Lagoona and Gil

Lagoona scowled as her foot sank into another pile of snow and sand, causing her to nearly fall over. Gloom Beach would always be her home away from home, but on days with heavy snowfall like this, it was like walking through a freezing cold lake of mud.

She looked at Gil, who walked a few steps ahead of her. "Gil, what are we doing out here? It's freezing."

"I told you." Gil looked back. "I'm gonna give you your Christmas present."

"And we have to plod through here, why? I thought you said we were going to your place to pick it up. I know you don't get to it through here."

"We are, it's just..." Gil stepped back and took her hand in his. "I'll explain when we get there, I promise."

Lagoona didn't reply, instead choosing to squeeze his hand. While it gave her some comfort when he squeezed back, it wasn't much.

Gil had been oddly distant the last couple of months. Sure, they still had dates and enjoyed their time spent together, but lately he'd been more quiet and reserved around her, even more than he usually was. Not to mention how he had been spending more time working at his part time job at the local marina.

She wondered if it had anything to do with the 'magic lamp' incident from last autumn. She cringed at the thought of it. While she had no conscious memory of her time as a freshwater monster, a video of her bizarre, obsessive behavior on FrightTube (which had been entitled Overly Attached Gillfriend and had over 500'000 views, much to her embarrassment.) had shown her the frightening consequences of trying to please Gil's parents. Frankly, she was amazed Gil had decided to stick by her.

They hadn't talked about it, and their relationship had been quite uneventful since then. She hadn't even heard Gil complaining about his parents preventing him from seeing her lately. Which pleased and worried her at the same time. If his parents were backing off, why wasn't he happier about it? There was definitely something weighing on his mind, she just wished he would open up about it.

"We're here." Gil spoke. Lagoona blinked as she looked to where Gil was staring, confused as to why he stopped here.

They stood before a row of small beach huts, simple wooden buildings which could easily fit into her living room at home. They served as simple living areas for tourists and fishermen during the summer. Lagoona could remember going on fishing trips with her father as a child. They would sleep over in a hut like this before fishing the next morning.

"Gil, what are we doing here?" She asked as Gil unlocked the door of the nearest hut. "Aren't we going to your home?"

Gil looked at her with a sheepish expression. He rubbed the back of his helmet. "Well um... right now, this is my home."

"Wha..." Lagoona looked back and forth at him and the tiny house. "What? You're living here?!"

Gil nodded. "It belongs to Dr Clamdestine. You know, our Lost Literature teacher? He uses this place for when he's writing his novels, and he said I could stay here until he gets back from his sabbatical. I've been here for the last month."

"You've been here a month?! Bu... but why are you living here..." Lagoona gasped as it suddenly hit her. "Oh dear Neptune... did your parents kick you out?"

Gil sighed. "More like I kicked myself out."

He beckoned for her to sit on a wooden bench fixed on the hut's porch. He sat next to her, taking a deep breath.

"I know I've been acting weird lately, and I'm sorry for making you worry. It's just that I've been dealing with some problems at home, problems I've been ignoring for a long time."

"And.. this is part of it?" Lagoona indicated the hut.

Gil nodded. "I always thought that my parents didn't like you because you were a seawater. That it was just some ridiculous old prejudice they couldn't let go off like vampires and werewolves. It's why I never really fought back when they prevented me from seeing you. I figured that if I tried to keep them happy and kept defending you, eventually they would break down and realize you were a perfectly normal ghoul and accept you."

He looked out at the inky black lake. "But when you turned into that... person." Lagoona didn't miss the distaste in his voice. "And when I found out that you had wished for my parents to like you, I was horrified."

"I'm sorry.." Lagoona murmured.

"No no, not at you!" Gil waved his hands before her. "None of this was your fault. It was my parents." He then added in a quieter voice, "I couldn't believe that that insane freshwater version of you was the kind of person my parents wanted me to be with. I thought it was just the seawater thing, but to find out that they would rather have me date some emotionless, servile twit than an actual person... and that they imposed that on you, even unconsciously... it made me sick."

He stared at the horizon again. "So I lost it. Some time after I found out about the wish from Gigi, I confronted my parents and gave them both barrels. Every bit of anger and frustration about how they thought I should live my life I've been holding back for years... I let it all out. And a lot of unflattering curse words." He managed a small smile.

"What did they say?" Lagoona asked.

"Well, Mom was actually sympathetic. But Dad told her to be quiet and we got into this huge fight. He gave me the old spiel about the Webber family name and how I shouldn't disgrace it by mingling with the likes of you, and how I would be throwing away my future.. the usual excuses. Finally, I had enough. I grabbed as many things as I could and got out of there. I haven't been back since."

"Oh Gil..." Lagoona grabbed him in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, really." Gil consoled. "I was planning to move out anyway once I started college. This is just moving things up a little."

"But you shouldn't have to live in a place like this!"

"It's not that bad, honestly. And I'd rather stay here than spend another day putting up with my parents."

"Gil.." Lagoona looked into his eyes. "It's great that you're standing up to your parents, but you shouldn't have to put up with this just because you want to keep seeing me."

"It's not just you I'm doing this for Lagoona." Gil said. "I've been coasting along, letting others make my life decisions for far too long. My studies, my future career... I've always been too willing to just go along with the flow. I want to prove to everyone that I can go it on my own, be my own monster. Even if it means I have to live in a place like this for a while.." He indicated the hut. "At least it will be my choice."

Lagoona looked at him, stunned by the transformation in his expression. Gil had always been mild mannered and compliant, but now there was a fierce confidence in his eyes she had never seen before. She could tell he meant every word he said.

She moved closer and hugged him. "If you're really sure about this, then you've got my full support."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Gil smiled.

He took her hand and led her toward the door. "So, let me give you the tour."

He took her inside the hut. It was a small room, with a fold-out couch and laptop set up in one corner, a large dresser in the other and a small kitchen area in the back.

"Well, it's cosy." She spoke encouragingly.

"You don't have to lie, I know it's not impressive.."

"No, it's nice, really." She smiled. "And hey, at least you have some privacy now."

"True.." He nodded. "Which brings me to your present..."

She'd forgotten that was the reason he'd brought her out in the first place. She watched as he moved to the dresser and pulled open one of the shelves.

"Take a look."

She peered inside the drawer, and gasped as she saw what rested inside. A stunning pearl necklace with a topaz gem set in it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She picked it up gently.

"That's only part of my gift." Gil spoke.

"What's the other part?"

"Well... the drawer."

"Huh?" She looked at Gil curiously.

"This drawer, it's yours. If you want to stay over, or just have a few things nearby in case you visit, you can keep them safe in there." Gil suddenly looked bashful, rubbing the back of his helmet. "I mean, if you want to. I understand if you don't want to visit, it's not exactly..."

He stopped when Lagoona hugged him tightly.

"No, it's perfect! Of course I want to stay over!" She felt elated. He had offered to make his new home as much hers as it was his... after months of sneaking around, they finally had a place to call their own...

She definitely needed to repay him for this. And since her gift to him was still wrapped up at her place...

She looked at at him, a sly grin on her face. "This place has a bathroom, right?"

"Sure.." Gil pulled away and moved to open a door at the back of the room, revealing a tiny tiled bathroom. "It's pretty much just a shower and toilet.."

Before he could react, he was shoved against the wall of the shower. Lagoona reached up and yanked off his helmet, spilling the water within all over them.

Gil's eyes were wide. "Whoa, Lagoona! What are you.."

She silenced him with a kiss on her lips. "Since you're letting me stay here, I think it's only fair that I get used to the place... and stay the night."

He blinked rapidly as he realized the meaning of her words. "Whoa.. are.. are you sure?"

She pressed herself against him. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked, voice husky.

He chuckled. "Hell no."

They kissed again, much more passionately this time. As she fumbled to pull off his clothes, he managed to turn the shower on, sending a stream of warm water over them.

Later on, he would agree that it was the best housewarming gift he'd ever received.

END


	4. Cleo and Deuce

Monster High: Christmas Spirits

Monster High is copyright of Mattel

* * *

Cleo and Deuce

"Well, we'll just see which boyfriend is more impressed when we meet up at school again." Cleo spoke smugly. "You two have a fun night. Ta ta!"

Cleo hung up her phone, carefully placing in on the table next to her. A set of servant statues were carefully preparing her 'outfit' for the evening, and she didn't want to ruin their work.

She looked around the bedroom, taking note of everything that was already set up. A table spread out with several luxurious nibbles and drinks, her bed was laid out with several plush pillows and anointed with fine oils. everything was set for a romantic evening.

Despite that, she still couldn't help but tremble slightly. Usually it was Deuce who surprised her with nights in and romantic gestures. She had never done it before, and she had certainly never done anything as grand as she was planning for anyone, not even her family.

She was afraid of how Deuce would take it. He was usually quite easy going about such, and always accept any gifts or complements from her with a smile. But this... this was bigger than anything she'd ever given to him. What if he rejected it, or thought she was being ridiculous?

She quietly sighed. Well, there was no turning back now. She'd chosen this night specifically because her father was visiting business partners in Egypt, and Nefera was busy boozing the night away at some celebrity shindig, so she had the place to herself. She had already asked Deuce to come at a certain time, she could hardly shoo him away now.

The servants finished, and one held up a mirror to show off her their handiwork. She gave them a nod of approval. They had made her up in exactly the way she had wanted. Deuce would hopefully be impressed.

"Thank you. Deuce should be here soon, so you go... do whatever the heck you do on your off time."  
The statues bowed and walked away, leaving Cleo to glance out the window. She frowned at the falling snow, hoping it wouldn't prevent Deuce from arriving...

* * *

Deuce stepped into the massive foyer of the De Nile home, brushing snow off his shoulders. He was surprised to see Cleo wasn't waiting for him, considering she'd made a big deal of him coming here to exchange Christmas presents. A couple of the stone servants approached to take his coat, and then one indicated that he should head upstairs to her room.

Deuce thanked the living statue and walked upstairs, his wrapped gift for Cleo tucked under his arms. As he walked through the hieroglyph marked corridors, he couldn't help but feel how odd it felt to not see festive decorations up on the walls like every other home did. There wasn't even a Christmas tree to be seen. For a family who loved flaunting their wealth, the De Niles sure didn't seem bothered about Christmas. Maybe it was a religious thing. You never saw Santa Claws in Hieroglyphs after all.

Even Cleo didn't make a big show of giving gifts, at Christmas or other times. They usually exchanged them, said thanks, and then did whatever. So why had she made him travel through a snowstorm all the way here just to exchange gifts? It would have been easier in the morning.

He stood before the door to Cleo's room, knocking on it. Moments passed before Cleo called. "Enter."

He stepped inside, and was a bit surprised by what he saw. Cleo had moved all her furniture to the sides, leaving a clear path between him and the bed. Cleo sat on the side of the bed, her poise straight and elegant as if she sat on a throne. She wore a light green silk robe, her make-up had been done up, and she wore a gold band in her hair.

"Deuce, you made it." Cleo spoke in a calm tone. "I was worried you might not get here in this weather."

Deuce flashed a grin. "Hey, no weather can keep me apart from you babe. If you need me, I'm there."

Cleo smiled slightly, but kept her composure.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" Deuce asked. "I was thinking we could grab some snacks and watch a movie. I know Un-die Hard is on tonight, best Christmas movie ever..."

"Deuce..." Cleo raised a hand to stop him. "Could we exchange our gifts first?"

"Uh, sure." Deuce was a little surprised by her bluntness. He stepped closer and handed her his parcel. "Hope you like it."

Cleo tore open the wrapping, revealing a gold coloured sweater. "Oh my Ra... this is gorgeous."

"Not bad, huh?" Deuce smiled proudly. "According to the sales guy, it's made from 100% Transylvanian goat hair. It's supposed to keep you warmer than anything else out there. I thought you would need it with all the bad weather we've had lately. I know you hate the cold."

"It's wonderful..." Cleo stared at him, delight evident in her face. He could always surprise her by how thoughtful he could be. Underneath that 'skater bro' persona was a keen mind who knew her better than she did. It made her all the more certain that she had made the right choice.

"Here. Take this." She pulled out a small box from under the pillows and handed it to him. He opened it, and his jaw dropped at the sight within.

"Whoa! These are..." He carefully picked up one of the tinted glass contact lenses. "Gorgon-proof contacts! They block the stoning rays without me needing glasses! I was gonna get a pair, but they're crazy expensive..."

"Put them on." Cleo demanded.

Deuce turned away from her to take off his glasses and insert the contacts. He fumbled a couple of times, resulting in a slight coating of stone dust on the carpet. When he turned back, she could see his green eyes in their natural state, albeit slightly tinted from the contacts.

"Aw, these are sweet! Thanks babe." Deuce moved forward to hug her.

She raised a hand to stop him in his tracks. "They're not your gift."

"They're not?"

"No. I just got them so I could properly look you in the eyes... and tell you something important."

Deuce blinked, a worried expression crossing his face.. "O..kaay." He noticed that despite Cleo's firm voice, she was looking at him nervously.

Cleo stood up and stared into his eyes. "Deuce... I still remember, almost two years ago, when you first accepted to be my boyfriend."

"Yeah.. wow, has it really been that long..."

"Let me finish, please." She pleaded gently. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but at the time, I didn't really put much faith in us staying together. You were just a rebound after my break up with Clawd, a way for me to still be part of a power couple. But over time, you became someone more..."

She stepped closer, her gaze never leaving his. "You supported me though every fearleading trial and event. You helped me out when I was having difficulty coping with schoolwork, and taught me when I didn't understand something about this modern life. You've put up with my various... histronics, even when I did and said things that lesser men would have understandably run from. You've even put up with my ridiculous family, even when they insisted we break up. For Ra's sake, I actually did break up with you, and yet you were still willing to take me back."

She gently took his hand in hers. "You are the most wonderful, thoughtful, and insightful monster I have ever met. I have met princes and consorts who hadn't given me a fraction of the care and love you've given me. I don't care what my father says, you're better than any prince I could ask for. I love you, Deuce Gorgon"

"I.. I love you too." Deuce replied shakily. He was stunned by the heartfelt emotion she was had never spoken to him like this before, not even in their most intimate moments.

Cleo continued. "And thus, my gift to you Deuce, is a promise. I want to be by your side, to share my rest of my life, however long that is, with you. I want to give you my word that I will never leave you or betray you, that I will be as devoted to you as you are to me."

Deuce's eyes widened in fright. "Whoa, hold up! I mean... I love you Cleo, but it is way too early for us to get married! I mean, we haven't even graduated yet!"

Cleo let out a small laugh. "Calm down Deuce. I'm not proposing to you. We have a few years before either of us need to think about that."

She stepped back slightly, gripping the sides of her robe. "But I do want to give you something that will prove my commitment to us. Something I've never given anyone before, and something I think we've both wanted for some time."

With a dramatic flourish, she pulled off the robe and flung it aside. Deuce blinked several times as she tried to take in the sight of his ghoulfriend. As first it looked like she was wearing a very, VERY flimsy neglige made of black threads, which only just covered her bosom and wrapped around the length of her legs, with a small belt and a loincloth covering her modesty. But then he looked closer and realized the black threads were actually body paint. Other than her belt, she was utterly naked.

"Holy..." He breathed as Cleo outstretched her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"I am yours, Deuce Gorgon. Take me."

"Whoa... are you serious?"

She frowned. "Do you really think I'd put this stuff on me if I wasn't serious?"

She reached forward and cupped his face in her hands. "Don't worry darling, I trust you completely. Just let yourself go... I'll be with you all the way.."

She leaned in to kiss him deeply, and that was the last straw for Deuce's restraint. He pulled her close to his body, his hands smearing the body paint as they roamed around her curves.

"Oh yessss.." Cleo hissed as Deuce planted kisses on her throat. She pulled his shirt open and let her hands rub his abs. This felt even better than she imagined. It was totally worth all the effort.  
Still kissing her, Deuce cupped her bottom in his hands and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed before gently lowering her onto it.  
He knelt over her, making a trail of kisses down her body.

"Deuce.. more.." She moaned, moving her hands down his sides toward his waist. She found the button to his jeans, and began to unfasten them.

"Wait.." He spoke, his breathing heavy. "Do you have a condom?"

Cleo blinked. "What?"

"A condom. I don't think I have any on me." Deuce sat up, checking his pockets.

"I... don't have any. I forgot to get some." Cleo reached up to pull him back down. "But I'm sure we'll be all right. Now come on..."

To her dismay, Deuce got up and off the bed, fastening his pants. "Sorry babe, but I respect you way too much to do this without protection."

"No no, really!" Cleo spoke desperately. "I think we can risk it. I'm undead, remember?"

"Relax! I'll just go buy a pack and I'll be right back."

"Where in Duat are you going to buy a pack on Christmas Eve?"

"There's a gas station a few blocks from here. They should still be open."

"You're driving there in this weather? Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy for you babe." Deuce grinned. "And I want to make sure this is special for both of us."

He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. Love you."

Then he rushed out of the room, jangling his car keys.

"Come back!" Cleo wailed, reaching out for him.

But he was gone. Sighing in resignation, Cleo fell back onto the bed.

* * *

The various stone servants of Cleo were sat around a table in a small room behind the kitchen, currently playing a round of poker. It was a slow game, partly because it was impossible for any of the statues to read their opponent's stony faces and guess who had a better hand.

As one statue shuffled the deck, the door opened and Cleo entered, wrapped in her robe. Immediately the statues rose to their feet, awaiting orders from their mistress.

Cleo stared at them for a moment, then took a chair and sat at the table.  
"Deal me in, boys." She spoke, sounding tired. "Deuce drove to a gas station and it'll be a while before he comes back."

The statues looked puzzled for a few moments, but then shrugged and sat back down, handing Cleo some cards.

"Merry Christmas..." She sighed.

END


End file.
